It is desirable to reduce the noise in a cabin of a vehicle, such as a motor vehicle. For example, unwanted noise reduces the comfort of the vehicle's occupants and may even distract a driver of the vehicle. However, some sounds are desirable or enjoyable, and may have a positive effect on the occupants of the vehicle.